Love with a pinch of awk?
by yodolp
Summary: stiles and derek are normal in normal werewolf fight and stuff just dont know there like secret boy friends online or that there going to meet in a week.


Love with a pinch of awk? my fan fic stiles and derek are normal in normal werewolf fight and stuff just dont know there like secret boy friends online or that there going to meet in a week. All stiles wanted to do after this long crapy day of being turend down by lydia and tripped by Jackson and even being ignored by scott because of Allison. Was to get online and talk to this guy he has been talking to for the last three weeks because it made him happy.

All they knew about each other is that Stiles was 17 and the guy is 24 they didnt know each others names, but they both knew they lived in Beacon Hills.

TOOCOOLFORSCHOOL SS: Hey badwolf Are You on?

Well Stiles could see that badwolf was on, but that dosent mean he was on right then. Or mabye he was geting a drink or something or looking at porn like he say's he does.

BADWOLF: Yea ss im on, you finnaly got out of school. I've been off work for hours. I missed you.

TOOCOOLFORSCHOOL SS: well sorry not all off us can have a any time of the day job like you can. I missed you to! 8D

Or that what bad wolf told him. Stiles didn't really know what he did. For all he knew he was a stripper or a car burgel.

BADWOLF: Well if you would graduate early and go to college like you always talk about doing, we could talk more or maybe we could meet or something.

Stiles breath hitched the guy he has been fantasizing in his nightly jackoffsessions wanted to meet him not that he had nightly jackoffsessions. Should he meet him what if he turns out to be like some old perv. Stiles already knows he going to do it but when.

TOOCOOLFORSCHOOL SS: You know I cant leave my best friend to fail two grades. It not good friendliness nessism. when do you want to meet next saturday, I know tomorrow is saturday. But me and Danny have Apush project.

BADWOLF: Yea but i have work till five p.m. That okay with you?

TOOCOOLFORSCHOOL SS: Yes. Tis fine by me big badwolf Lols.

BADWOLF: I thought i told you not to call me that. 0L i tried to make a frowny face so hmmpf lil red.

TOOCOOLFORSCHOOL SS: asdfghjkl nuhh you cant call me that ugh and this is how you make a frowny face or 8( or X(.

Stiles was having fun he didn't want to get off but it was already nine and his dad would be home any minute and didn't want him on some chat site let alone a gay chat site not that the sheriff had a problem with it just that he wasent ready to come out to his dad yet. He tried to tell him but he shot me down at the Jungle , saying something like gay guys dont dress like me.

spending to long in his head, bad wolf already sent hin two messages.

BADWOLF: You can call me big badwolf, but i cant call you lil red. thats completely unfair and you know it SS.

BADWOLF: Hey do you have time to jerk before your dad gets home.

sending a very nice picture of a shirtless torso and tented pants. But!

TOOCOOLFORSCHOOL SS: I was and would have. but eww you used my dad in the same sentence. speaking of which he just slamed the front door i gatta go meh love you bye.

BADWOLF: Bye uh love you to.

OMFG I just told him i love him and he said it back what dose this mean.

"Stiles you up there, I brought a box of pizza. And yes i've only had to slices Margaret gave me stankface when I went for a third!"

Running down the stairs "Yea good my minions are working good I see. bwahhahaha."

"Did you have a good day at school Stiles?" Stiles looks at the pizza box and dive for it "yea it was fine. OH and Danny is coming over tomorrow to work on a project."

Sheriff looks bemused "Yea aslong as you keep it down dont want to have a cow again thinking you worship the Devil because of how loud you play you heathen music!" putting air Quotes around the hole thing.

"Im going to bed dont stay up to late, night?" heding in the derections of the stairs when he notice's Stiles has a lot of splotches on the front of his Black track shorts. "Oh Goddess Stiles clean up after you do things like that! What if some one was at the door ugh!"

Pointing at stiles crotch. he turend around so fast he almost tripped try to hide from his dad while being completely washed with embarrassing agony. "Dad pfshat that cfuajt o that's um Whip cream i must have spilled it when i was eating at my desk pfttch."

"Shur it is bud just clean up and we will never talk about this again, ever!" running up the stairs. "Night dad, love you to, pfft what ever he knows it whip cream." heading of to bed after he cleans up.


End file.
